dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Stone Bullet
Stone Bullet,Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015, also called , is a weak attack used by Goten. Overview The user throws a rock that can only be used in point-blank range. Usage This attack is used while Gohan is training with Goten for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan asks Goten to throw rocks at him, so he will avoid them in order to train. Goten does so and starts throwing rocks at Gohan hitting the mountain behind and making them come out on the other side. It is proven to be harder to avoid the rocks than Gohan thought, so he tells Goten to move back. Video Game Appearances Here We Go! is one of Goten's Super Attacks available in both his base and Super Saiyan forms in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Raging Blast series]]. Goten changes what he says when he uses it in the game, with "Ready set!" and "Go!" It is Goten's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. It appears under the name Slingshot in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. It was first named Stone Bullet in Dragon Ball Xenoverse where it is one of Goten's Super Skills. This move is also used by Mr. Satan though it is used in place of basic ki blasts due to his inability to use ki. Jaco also uses this move in place of basic ki blasts as well. The Future Warrior can also obtain this skill as a reward in Parallel Quest 32: "Super Saiyan Bargain Sale". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Stone Bullet returns as a Super Skill used by Goten while Mr. Satan and Jaco use it in place of basic ki blasts due to their inability to use ki blasts. The Future Warrior can obtain this Super Skill as a random reward in Parallel Quest 56: "Hercule Is Number One". After the 1.09.00 Update, this Super Skill can be added to Gotenks' custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. Trivia *Prior to Goten's usage, Master Roshi, Krillin, Goku, and King Piccolo used similar techniques in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Master Roshi utilizes it while training Goku and Krillin when he throws a rock marked with a Kanji 30 yards into Jungle, with Roshi once hitting the latter on the head with a fake rock when the boy tried to trick Roshi into accepting it. Krillin then uses it himself to trick Goku into getting the fake stone while he made off with the real stone. Goku utilizes a rock throw on Ninja Murasaki and King Piccolo utilizes a rock throw on Goku during their fight at King Castle. During the ten day wait for the Cell Games, Krillin throws a rock on Goku while they and Gohan are relaxing near a lake, expecting Goku to catch the rock before impact, but it only resulted in Goku getting hit and becoming very angry at Krillin. It is essentially the same technique Goten uses as both involve throwing rocks with one's hands though Goten throws more than one at point-blank range which is the only real difference. **In Xenoverse 2, Yamcha occasionally holds a special training lesson that acts as a minigame called Turtle Stone Hunting where he puts his well-honed baseball pitching skills to use by throwing several Turtle Stones throughout Conton City which the player must collect. The minigame itself is based on Master Roshi's Turtle Stone Hunting exercise, though Yamcha ups the difficulty by increasing the number of stones that must be collected and will reward the Future Warrior with TP Medals based on how many stones they collected (as it is possible to collect more than the number specified by Yamcha) and how quickly it is completed. *In various video games, Mr. Satan will throw rocks due to his inability to use Ki Blasts. Mr. Satan's rock throw in the Xenoverse series is powerful enough that it leaves behind a small crater if it hits the scenery. **In Xenoverse series, Jaco will also throw rocks instead of ki blasts which are also powerful enough to leave a small crater behind. *Gotenks likely inherits his knowledge and use the technique in Xenoverse 2 from Goten as like most fusions he inherits the techniques of both fusees. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Weapons